pleasant_goat_and_grey_wolf_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf
Tips: :This wiki has been abandoned. :Visit the new wiki about Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf here. Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf (In Simplified Chinese: 喜羊羊与灰太狼) is a Chinese animated television series which was created by Huang Weiming, Lin Yuting and Luo Yinggeng, and produced by Creative Power Entertaining. The show started on June 2005, and right now is ten years and a month old right now. The cartoon is about a group of goats living on the Green Green Grassland, and a clumsy wolf wants to eat them. The cartoon became enormously popular with Chinese school children after its debut in 2005. Cashing in on the cartoon's success, the producer made an animated feature in 2009. It earned $19.6 million during the Chinese New Year that year. It is aired on over 40 local TV stations, including Hong Kong's TVB, BTV Animation Channel and CCTV. The show was also aired in Taiwan, India and Singapore. As of 2011, an English dub has been aired in Taiwan. Disney gained in 2010 the licence to broadcast the popular children show on their Disney Channels. Creation over the Years Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf had 530 episodes when it premiered. When it became pretty good, Creative Power Entertaining created the next 480 episodes, including 60 exclusive Olympics episodes. In January 2009, the first Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf movie The Super Snail Adventure, was made in China. It had broken the domestic box office record for a Chinese animated film, earning $4.39 million during its opening weekend. On the first day of release alone, the movie made about 4 times as less money. Describing the Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf movie as a "dark horse," Zhao Jun, general manager of China Film South Cinema Circuit Co. Ltd., predicted the film would make at least $8.78 million in total box office revenue. A manager of the Beijing-based Stellar International Cineplex said the movie theatre's biggest hall, which had been scheduled to screen Red Cliff II, was reassigned to show Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf: The Super Snail Adventure in order to meet popular demand. China's Xinhua news agency quoted unspecified "insiders" as crediting the cartoon's success to the large pool of fans who have tuned into the Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf ''television cartoon series over the past three years. Based on the 500-episode television series, ''The Super Snail Adventure stars the same characters but in a very different scenario. The movie's storyline tells how several goats and their old nemesis, Grey Wolf, join forces to defeat their common archenemy — bacteria. A second movie, Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf: The Tiger Prowess, was also released. The movie contains many original songs. Yang Peiyi, who performed Ode to the Motherland at Beijing 2008 Summer Olympic Opening Ceremony, was invited to sing "Left hands and Right hands. In 2010, Creative Power Entertaining Corporation (CPE) said that it had reached a television license broadcast agreement with Disney affiliate Buena Vista to air its products. With this deal the popular Chinese cartoon show for children will be aired on Disney channels in 52 countries and regions and in more than 10 different languages. A milestone for China's homegrown animation industry.1 The third movie, Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf: Moon Castle: The Space Adventure was launched in 2011. The fourth movie Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon's Trail followed in 2012.4 The theme and name of all four movies is the animal of the Chinese zodiac of the year in which it was released. The second, third, and fourth movies were all released at Chinese New Year. The seventh film was Pleasant Goat and Grey Wolf – Amazing Pleasant Goat and was released on January 31, 2015.5